Water-soluble phthalocyanine complex compounds especially zinc and aluminium phthalocyanine sulphonates are frequently used as photo-activators in washing agent preparations.
A problem is seen in the fact that such photo-activators, despite their water-solubility, dissolve too slowly in water. Especially, in the event of inadequate mixing of the washing liquor, coloured photo-activators tend to stain the laundry.
It has now been found that the rate at which formulations of such phthalocyanines, particularly encapsulated phthalocyanines, dissolve in water can be improved by the use of gelatine with higher bloom strength as encapsulating material.
Therefore, the present invention relates to encapsulated phthalocyanine particles comprising
a) at least one water-soluble phthalocyanine compound, and
b) gelatine having a bloom strength of 2 to 80 as encapsulating material.